Hidden Track
by silvershoelace
Summary: Bolin hopes she notices… He was never really over her. Some Borra lovin'.


Bolin hopes she notices… He was never really over her. Inspired by the Hidden Track on Jason Mraz's Love is A Four Letter Word album. Yes, I've been listening to it all day.

So after my simple Makorra Engagement, here comes my gift to the Borra shippers. I know the other one is too serious (I Won't Give Up) another Jason Mraz inspired fic. Oh is this a trend? So here is a slightly lighthearted one. Feast, my Borra lovers!

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be freakin' awesome if I owned Legend of Korra and Jason Mraz's works? Yeah! But I don't.

Bolin's Hidden Track

Whatever he said to Asami, Bolin wanted to believe it so bad. Not for his brother's sake or to spare this beautiful heiress's feelings – but more so for himself. He wished it were true numerous times as he prayed to all the gods at night. But the thing is, he's never really gotten over Korra and Mako's kiss. It hurt to be betrayed by who he considered the two most precious people in his life.

He chose to let Korra go. She was, afterall, madly in love with Mako. No use clinging on to her when she so badly wants to be with Mako. Is what he thought and wanted to believe. But he knew that was all a lie.

Who would have thought that he'd be in a love triangle with his own brother? Seems to only happen in radio dramas or novels – not that he listened or read those. He just passed by them… quite often… and well, he gets bored! No offense to Pabu, he's a real entertainer, what with all his exquisite tricks and prowess, but sometimes, this growing boy needs something more substantital. So yeah, he did NOT care for the radio dramas or books.

Going back to his thoughts on Korra, he admits he still likes her. A lot. Maybe even love her. Oh wait, his heart says it already loves her. Not that he's complaining. His heart jumped when she told Mako to stay with Asami. He knows she didn't really want to do that, but maybe she was beginning to let go of Mako. Now, all he has to do is wait. Maybe fix his hair a little. And buy new clothes. Maybe even get Pabu a new hat. It wouldn't hurt to get better at his earthbending. Okay, that seems like a lot. But for Korra, it shall be done!

The full moon in the night sky reminds him of everything about her. She's truly beautiful, inside and out. That he knew from the moment he met her ten and a half thousand yesterday's ago. The way the moon illuminates on her tan skin gives her this magnificent glow that he thinks only Avatars and Gods can hold. She could be a God and he'd worship her day in and day out.

He likes the way her eyes bright up when the moonlight shines upon them. She suddenly becomes alive at night, despite attacks, kidnappings, babysitting crazy airbending kids and whatnot. And, oh, her smiles. His knees want to give out every time she smiles at him.

Of course, he never said this to anyone, not even Mako. Especially not Mako. Ever since that whole kiss incident occurred, he stopped going to him for advice. I mean, Mako's his rival now, isn't he?

Today, Korra joined them for dinner for the first time since she was kidnapped. She was tired, they all knew, but she kept up her usual self for everybody. He couldn't stop staring at her face the entire time. He didn't care if Mako glared at him from time to time. He wasn't sure why though, maybe because it was rude to stare but most probably because he was jealous. He just can't do the same with him being with Asami still.

Occassionally, she would look at him and give him her crooked smile. He, in turn, would blush a little and lose all of his confidence in an instant and looks down. His gaze returns to her the moment she turns her head. He hopes she notices.

_That, I'm still in love with you._

_That, I was never over you._

It was long after that dinner and they have long retired to their dormitories. He ponders more on the recent events in his young and oh so wild life. He knows what he said. His and Mako's agreement – they were brothers, they'll get through this. It was like a silent pact that said _no one makes a move on Korra, deal?_ But that doesn't sound like a good deal to him. Mako had Asami afterall. But what about him? He wanted Korra, and _only_ Korra. So why shouldn't he pursue her?

He was enlightened at that moment. He suddenly sat up on his bed. Mako was knocked out the moment he hit the sheets and didn't even move as Bolin rummaged the room for some clean clothes. He made his way to the door and began his journey to the other side of the island.

The past is the past. It does not matter. He needs to let Korra know of his feelings. That, the _now_ is more important. Forget about the past, forget about tomorrow. Korra, it's our time _now_.

As he followed the path towards the dormitories, he chanced upon Korra sitting in the meditation pavilion. She heard his heavy footsteps, his ragged breathing, and even his teeth clattering in the cold.

"Bolin," She turned around and then began to stand up. "What're you doing out so late? And without a jacket?" True. In his haste to come and find her, he completely forgot that it was winter in Republic City. But that doesn't matter. True love will keep him warm.

He heard her chuckle. He must have looked so stupid. He opened his mouth to say something but was pulled in the pavilion by Korra instead. They stared at the big moon in front of them. It looked like it was going to suck them in if they kept staring at it.

"It's a full moon tonight. You know what it means?" She paused and turned to look at him. "I feel _everything_. I _know _everthing." With this, Bolin blushed. Does she know really _everything? _Like his thoughts earlier? Or his reason for seeking her out tonight? Or the fact that he snuck food from the kitchen to his room?

His mind was reeling. But he could still hear his heartbeat, beating erratically in his chest. He hears the push and pull of the waves on the shore. As well as her quiet and even breathing. He's here with Korra. And that's what matters most right now. He has this moment to treasure for the rest of his life. He smiles at her and then at the moon.

He loves this. It didn't matter where they were. Be it the arena, the Air Temple, or anywhere in the world. If ever there was a place he could stay, he's found it.

Beside Korra. For the rest of his life.

_That, I'm still in love with you._

_That, I was never over you._

(-)

"Bolin!"

"BOLIN!" Bolin woke up from his trance. "Wha- What?"

The Avatar put her hands on her hips and frowned. "I said, you never answered my question."

Her question? Oh. His reason. To confess his undying love for the woman he loves. And that he'll do whatever he can for her. His reason. Her. Korra.

With his eyes closed, he smiled a peaceful smile.

"Oh nothing. I was coming over just to say goodnight."

She raised her brow but let it go.

He, however, intended to hold on for as long as the Gods will let him. And hopes that one day she looks at him and notices.

_That, I'm still in love with you._

_That, I was never over you._

END.

I'm sorry for the long wait for another story. I got caught up with work. But I still appreciate all the reviews and especially the faves! You guys are awesome! Keep em coming! Do review and fave and request and whatever. Just do your thing! Come on, Bryke give me some Borra lovin'.


End file.
